Allspark: A Transformers Prime Oneshot
by TMNT-Raph-fan
Summary: It's a quiet day at the Autobot base and June has stopped by to see how the kids are doing. But soon the humans and their Autobot guardians find themselves in a forest searching for the Allspark and fleeing Decepticons. With the Ground Bridge out of commission, will they get home safely? And what happens when the Allspark starts acting up in Jack's arms?


Jack, Miko and Raf sat in the Autobots base, playing video games in the small area that had been set up just for the human children. Quiet days, such as this one, had been rare ever since the humans met their alien friends, so they were all taking advantage of the peace. Optimus Prime was the only one who went out on patrol, allowing the others to hang back and relax.  
"Approaching vehicle." Ratchet spoke, from the computer console.  
The children paused their game and glanced towards the screen. A small, white car was driving towards the secret entrance to the Autobot's base.  
"Mom." Jack moaned.  
"Well, at least she's not visiting EVERY day, now." Miko mumbled, still upset that Ms. Darby now knew of the aliens existence.  
Ratchet opened the entrance to allow Ms. Darby to drive into the main room of the base.  
"Hey kids!" June called, as she got out of the driver seat.  
"Hey mom!"  
"Hey Ms. Darby!"  
"Hello Doctor." She greeted Ratchet, "Searching for anything in particular?" She nodded towards the vast array of computer screens.  
"Standard monitor duty." He replied.  
"It hasn't done anything all day." Miko said, walking up to June, with Jack and Raf following behind.  
June gave her son a hug, who blushed a little in embarrassment. "I stopped by just to let you know that I'll be working late tonight, so you'll have to have the leftovers for dinner when you get home." She told him.  
"Alright. When do you have to get back?" He asked.  
"I'll be leaving in half an hour, so you don't have to be embarrassed for long."

Just then, a small alarm sounded from the computer.  
"Yes! Finally, some action." Miko cheered.  
"Don't get your hopes up." Ratchet told her, "I am picking up a Cybertronian signal, but it is too large to be a Decepticon, and too small to be one of their ships."  
"What could it be then?" Raf asked.  
"Most likely a piece of a ship, or …" Ratchet trailed off.  
"What is it?"  
"The signal. It's too strong for something of its size." Ratchet continued to stare at the signal blinking on the monitor, then opened a comm. link to the other Autobots. "Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. I need you in here."  
The humans exchanged confused glances as their guardians entered the room.  
"What is it? Something exciting finally happen?" Arcee asked, walking up to the Medibot.  
"I think I may have found it." Ratchet spoke, slowly, "The Allspark."

"The Allspark?" Raf asked.  
Ratchet looked down at the boy, then back to the other Autobots.  
"The Allspark," Ratchet began, slowly turning back towards June and the children, "is what began our race. It was lost in space during the war on our planet, but now we may have finally found it."  
"It could be a trap." Arcee suggested.  
"Possibly." Ratchet agreed, "But If it's not, and if this really is the Allspark, we cannot let it fall into Decepticon hands. Besides, there's no sign of any other Cybertronian signal in the immediate area."  
"Then let's get out there before they do." Bulkhead said, referring to the Decepticons.  
Ratchet nodded and activated the ground bridge. A swirling, green vortex soon lit up the room.  
"Oh! Can we come and help?" Miko exclaimed.  
"Absolutely not." June scolded her, as Miko's shoulders sank.  
"Actually," Arcee cut in, "they could if they want to. It's just a pick up. We'll be in and out before the 'cons even show."  
The other 'bots made no protests, and the human children looked at the nurse with pleading eyes. After a long pause, June finally sighed, "Fine. But I'm coming too."  
Miko was slightly disappointed, but overall happy that she was allowed to go. The Autobots and humans walked through the glowing vortex, while Ratchet stayed behind to  
watch the monitors and control the ground bridge.

~*~

They emerged on the other side of the vortex to find themselves in a forest full of lush, green trees.  
"It's not too far ahead of you. Keep going straight and you can't miss it." Ratchet told them through the comm. system.  
"Got it." Arcee acknowledged.  
They hiked through the trees for no more than five minutes until they came across the source of the signal.  
"Well?" Ratchet asked them.  
"You were right, Doc." Bulkhead told him, as the Autobots and humans looked up at a large cube device, covered in Cybertronian symbols.  
"Bumblebee, care to do the honour?" Arcee said, turning towards her yellow companion.  
He beeped in response and walked towards the Allspark, placing both hands on one of its sides. Suddenly, it began to fall into itself, getting smaller and smaller until it fit in Bumblebee's palm.  
"Cool." Miko whispered, with wide eyes.  
"Good job," Arcee congratulated, opening her comm. link to Ratchet, "We're ready for pick up."  
"See, piece of cake." Miko told Ms. Darby, smiling brightly. June glanced at Miko with the same worried look she had held since emerging from the ground bridge.  
After a few moments, and still no sign of a ground bridge, Arcee contacted home base again.  
"Ratchet?" She asked, slightly irritated.  
"I'm getting interference and can't lock onto you're co-ordinates." He told her.  
"No co-ordinates, no ground bridge." Arcee sighed.  
"I knew this was a bad idea." June said under her breath.  
"I wonder what could be causing the interference." Raf spoke up, just as a low rumble could be heard.  
The group looked up to see dark clouds floating above them and flashing slightly.  
"An electrical storm?" Jack asked rhetorically, "That must be what's causing the problem."  
"We need to find shelter." June told them as it began to rain.  
"Right here." Bulkhead said, transforming into his vehicle mode. He opened his doors to allow the humans to climb inside.  
Arcee turned towards the sky, "Our best bet is to wait out the storm. Ratchet will send a ground bridge for us as soon as he can."  
Suddenly, a loud crack was heard in the distance. The entire group paused to listen.  
"Uh, was that thunder?" Bulkhead asked.  
"I'm afraid not." Raf replied with a worried tone.  
Arcee slowly moved towards where the sound originated. Everyone remained quiet. After a moment Arcee decided there was nothing there, but as soon as she turned her back, something attacked her. It knocked her to the ground as she struggled to break free.  
"Funny meeting you here." A familiar voice hissed in her audio receptor.  
"Arachnid." Arcee spoke the ward as if it were venom, although that wasn't too far from the truth, "Bulk, Run!"  
Arachnid turned to see the green vehicle drive off, just before Bumblebee knocked her away from Arcee.

"What are you doing? Go back!" Miko yelled, smacking Bulkhead on his dash.  
"No." He replied, "It's too dangerous now. I need to get you, and the Allspark, out of here."  
"I knew it." June told them, "I knew this was a bad idea."  
"Well how were we supposed to know it would storm?" Miko asked her.  
"We never should have come!"  
Just then Bulkhead hit the break, causing the humans to jolt forward. "Aw, man." He whispered.  
Miko looked up to see Breakdown walking towards them.  
"What now?" Raf asked.  
"Run." Bulkhead replied, "Take the Allspark and find some place t'hide. I'll cover ya."  
He flung his doors open and transformed as soon as his human friends were out. It wasn't long before he and Breakdown were engaged in battle.

Jack carried the Allspark under his arm like a football as he and the others ran deeper into the forest.  
"Hey!" Miko called out, "I think I see something up ahead."  
They ran towards it, but as they got closer Jack realized he'd been here before.  
"It's a space ship." June pointed out.  
"Arachnid's space ship." Jack specified, "What's left of it anyway. Last time I was here, I blew most of it up."  
Thunder rolled and lighting flashed overhead as the humans walked closer to the ship's remains.  
"Maybe we can use it as a shelter." June suggested.  
The rain came down harder as June, Miko and Raf ran to get out of the downpour. Jack stayed back a few moments longer, starring at the damage he had caused months before. But just as he took a step towards the grounded vessel, a streak of lighting shot down from the sky and hit him.

"Jack!"  
June watched in horror as the lightning pulsed through her son's body. The Allspark he had been carrying had somehow been activated by the bolt and was now beginning to glow. Soon it had lit up the entire area. Bolts of electricity shot out from the Allspark and grabbed onto Arachnid's ship. June, Miko and Raf ducked down as parts of the ship were ripped off by the Allspark. They swirled past Jack and began to form into something behind him. The others remained frozen, watching with a mix of horror and confusion. The Allspark continued to tear the ship apart and add the pieces to its creation, which began to take on a familiar shape. Was it building … a Cybertronian? It was. One final piece was torn from the ship and attached to the now complete form of a male Cybertronian, but the Allspark was not finished. June let out a painful cry as she realized her son was being torn apart by the energy from the Allspark. Her tears fell as fast as the rain while she watched her son begin to slowly disappear in front of her eyes. And just as Jack slipped out of existence, one final bolt of energy arced upwards from the Allspark and struck the new Cybertronian in the forehead.  
The Allspark dropped to the ground as the new Cybertronian collapsed forward beside it, just missing June, Miko and Raf.  
"No." June spoke in a hushed tone as tears continued to rush down her cheeks, "No! Jack!" She ran towards the Allspark. There was a burnt patch on the ground, right where Jack had stood. June fell to her knees in front of it, sobbing heavily. "Why?" She sobbed, "Why did I let us come?"  
Raf flinched and grabbed onto Miko as the new Cybertronian began to stir. Both children took a step back.  
"Jack!" June continued to call his name, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
"Mom?"  
June spun her head around. Was that truly Jack's voice she heard? She watched as the new Cybertronian rose to his knees. He shuttered his optics and looked around. His gaze fell to the human nurse.  
"Mom?" He spoke with Jack's voice.  
June's eyes grew wide. It wasn't possible.  
"J-Jack?" She stuttered.  
"What happened?" He asked her.  
"Jack, is that really you?"  
"Of course it's me. Why wouldn't…" Jack caught a glimpse of his hand and realized why his mother had asked such an odd question. He stared at his hands for a moment before turning back to his mother.  
"Mom, it's me." He told her, "I swear it's me."  
"I believe you." She assured him, placing a hand on his knee, "I'm just so happy you're alive."  
Jack gave her a puzzled look, but before she could explain, a loud blast was heard in the distance.  
"The Decepticons!" Miko shouted.  
"We have to keep moving." Raf told them.  
"C'mon." Jack held out his hand and June and the kids climbed into it. Jack picked up the Allspark with his other hand and ran off in the direction opposite to the cannon fire.  
He ran until they could no longer hear the sounds of battle.  
"So, what now?" Miko asked.  
"We wait it out." June told her, "The 'bots will come back when it's safe and once the storm clears we'll be able to go home." She looked up to the sky, "Look, it's already stopped raining."  
They all looked up and watched as the clouds slowing moved away, revealing the bright sun. They got lost in the beautiful aftermath of the storm, and almost forgot about the Decepticons.  
"Freeze!"  
They spun around to see Arcee holding up her weapon as Bulkhead came up behind her. He, too, brought up his cannon.  
"Release the humans." He warned.  
"Don't shoot!" June shouted.  
"Bulk, it's not what you think!" Miko called.  
Bulkhead and Arcee kept their weapons aimed at Jack, but gave the humans a confused look.  
"Arcee, it's me. Jack."  
Shock and disbelief was evident on their faces as Arcee and Bulkhead slowly put away their weapons.  
"Wait. What?" Bulkhead asked.  
Arcee was speechless.  
"Arcee. Bulkhead. The ground bridge is ready to bring you back." Ratchet's voice sounded over their comm. link, but everyone was too distracted to hear him, "Arcee? Bulkhead?"  
"Oh, sorry Ratchet." Arcee told him, "Could you repeat that?"  
"The ground bridge is ready." Ratchet repeated as a green vortex appeared behind Jack and the humans.

~*~

Once they had arrived back at base, Ratchet began examining Jack. He was still in awe about the whole situation and when Arcee first told him, he thought it was a joke.  
"His entire body is Cybertronian." He told the others, reading the results of Jack's scan. He placed a finger to his chin, thinking a moment. "You said the Allspark used Arachnids ship to build this body?" He asked June, who had already explained what she and the children saw.  
"Yes." June replied, "It activated when the lightning struck."  
"Hmm." Ratchet continued to look Jack over, who was sitting in silence on the examination table, "The only explanation I can think of is that the Allspark transferred Jack's mind into this Cybertronian body to save his life."  
"Are you saying the Allspark knew his body would be … vapourized?" June asked.  
"The Allspark is a very powerful and mysterious artifact, Ms. Darby. It was probably able to sense the danger." Ratchet explained.  
"So, I'm an Autobot now?" Jack asked, keeping his gaze on his hands.  
"It would appear so." Ratchet told him.  
June looked up at her son, "Are you alright, Jack?"  
"Yeah," Jack replied, "I guess. I mean, It's … It's just going to take some getting used to."  
Arcee placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're here for you, Jack. All of us."  
Jack looked to his friends; his family. He smiled, knowing that what Arcee said was true. Jack could always count on them. He looked to his mother, who smiled in response, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.  
"So," Bulkhead spoke up, as Optimus Prime finally returned from his patrol, "Who wants to explain this to the boss?"

~*~EnD~*~


End file.
